


Love: Not For the Wicked

by Canablah



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/F, bottom chloe, slight tickle kink, this is pure utter filth, top luci
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 05:54:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18934780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canablah/pseuds/Canablah
Summary: Takes place after Lucifer finds out the Chloe was sent by his father. Lucifer gets pissed, Chloe gets pissed back and decides she's tired of his shit. They both resolve it with a bit of good fucking/





	Love: Not For the Wicked

The text was short, crisp, and it was riddled with hidden meaning and worry for Detective Decker.

_‘Come over, we need to talk,’_ it said simply.

Chloe blinked at the white screen of her phone for a moment, fingers hovering over the touch screen and unsure of what to say or do at that point. Had Lucifer ever texted her something so ominous before?

“Mommy, are you okay?”

Chloe turned around, a small, gentle smile for her daughter standing in the bedroom doorway of her room, clad in pink unicorn pajamas, hair up in two braids that Chloe had put in after their bath that night. “Yes, monkey, I’m fine, I just need to go take care of some late work stuff really quick. Think you’ll be okay here with Maze?”

Trixie’s brow furrowed. “Is lucifer going to be with you?” The little pixie asked this with a hopeful note, swinging her stuffed animal as an afterthought by her side.

“Yes, sweetie,” Chloe said, unsure of why her daughter thought that Lucifer could protect her mother so readily when he’d almost gotten Chloe killed more times than one. However, if it made Trixie feel safe then God, yes, she would be _with Lucifer_ every time _‘work stuff’_ came up whether she actually was in his presence or not.

Chloe looked over at Maze, who had been very quiet during this whole conversation, and cocked her head. “Are you okay putting Trixie to bed, Maze?”

Maze nodded. “Yeah, sure, are you okay?”

The question took Chloe a little off guard, and she felt an eerie prick on the hair of her shoulders from how tentative Maze was being. She looked back to where Trixie had wandered into her room and flashed her phone screen at Maze, the text message from Lucifer lighting it up. “Have any idea why he would send something like this?” Chloe asked rather innocently, her tone imploring rather than accusatory.

Maze new. She new all too well the events that had transpired between Lucifer’s mother, herself, and the Devil that evening in the big bar. Luckily, she new another thing, too: how to lie through her teeth.

Maze shrugged, taking a bite of the Wheaties she had been letting get soggy. “I don’t know, I’d just ignore him if I were you, probably some sex thing.”

Chloe snorted. “I find that hard to believe.”

Maze picked up Chloe’s under-the-breath sentence and raised a dark eyebrow. “Something up?” she asked innocently, now genuinely curious.

“I just..” Chloe looked back to check and see if Trixie was still nestled into her room. “We kissed, and I was flirting with him but he didn’t seem to care, and now this. What is up with him?” Chloe set her phone down and looked at Maze with something like nervousness in her eyes.

She knew that Maze was the last person she should have been discussing this with, because Maze tended to take things a little out of hand and was more unpredictable than not, especially when it came to Lucifer and Chloe’s “relationship”, but the woman  seemed genuine this time when she opened her mouth, shut it again, and then pushed her bowl of soggy cereal aside. “I think you two should just talk.”

Chloe sighed, resting the left part of her forehead in one hand. “That’s it?”

Maze shrugged, nodded, and bounced off the bar stool, walking up to Trixie’s room, “hey Trix you ready for bed time?”

“Yessss!” Trixie laughed, running out of her room with three stuffed animals shoved under her arms and a Disney DVD. “I mean, yes, oh gosh, not bedtime.” Trixie smiled as innocent as an angel up at Chloe, shoving the DVD behind her back and skidding to a halt in front of Maze.

Chloe sighed. “One movie. It’s already eight o’ clock.”

Maze waved her hand at Chloe in dismissal. “Yeah, yeah, mom, go do boring stuff.” She stuck out her tongue at Chloe playfully, grabbed the DVD Trixie had behind her back, and examined it. “Frozen?!” she exclaimed. “No way. How about Nightmare on Elm Street instead?”

Trixie pouted. “We watched that last week,” she told Maze.

Chloe sighed. “I’ll be back,” she told them both. “In bed by ten o clock and I don’t want to hear about Freddy Krueger in the morning.”

“Don’t worry,” Trixie scoffed, sounding too adult for her own good, “Maze will kick Freddy Krueger’s butt.”

_Well,_ Chloe thought as Maze smiled triumphantly at the compliment - was it a compliment? -  _At least she didn’t say ass._

  * -



As Chloe stepped out of the elevator and into the penthouse, she searched around for Lucifer for a moment before realizing he wasn’t there. She sighed, a little annoyed at how careless he could be even when it seemed he needed something from her. She thought of leaving for a moment, but then decided against it. She needed to do some talking of her own and that wasn’t going to get done while she was turning tail and running away from him.

Chloe liked Lucifer, not just in a way that made something warm coil in her stomach and then settle low in her hips, but in a way that had warmth seeping into her chest, too. The way he looked at her on the beach when they kissed took her breath away and, for the first time in around five years she felt something like love from another person other than her daughter or mother. It was nice, she had to admit. She smiled fondly at the memory of Lucifer, tall and broad and telling her that he was no good for her, that she deserved someone who would treat her right. But who better to do that than him? The man she had been falling for a little too quickly.

Chloe slipped off her shoes and sat down on the couch, rolling her shoulders for a moment and deciding just how tired she was. Work had been extra wearing with all the double case loads over the week, and now that Friday was on them she just wanted to relax. Perhaps she and Lucifer could relax tonight together?

Smiling at the thought, Chloe picked her feet up and set them on his coffee table, wiggling her toes. She took her hair out of the tight bun it had been in and slipped out of the light jacket she was wearing. A simple grey and marled shirt and a pair of blue jeans made her look almost at home in the big room - out of place but at home. She searched for his remote on the coffee stand beside her and turned on his stereo to see what he had playing. It was a low, sultry tune, one that had her mind wandering to more heated places. If things went right tonight, she thought, trailing off to imagine Lucifer’s hand encircling her waist, sharing another kiss that wasn’t so reserved with him. She thought that maybe, just maybe, if he offered, she would let him slip off her shirt, see what all the former lovers he had were talking about when they said he was _good_.

Her toes curled a little on the polished surface of his big table as she thought of his bare chest, the curves of hip where his pants met his pelvis, and then lower, trailing down the line of hair until –

“Making yourself comfortable?” The voice of the man she had been fantasizing about jerked her out of said fantasy and her cheeks flushed with warmth. She looked up to see Lucifer all but hovering over her, expensive jacket undone to reveal a mussed white shirt, dampened with what she assumed to be rain outside. Lucifer had a look in his eye that she thought may have been something like anger, and that confused her. What had she done now? She brushed the though aside and gave a half-smile up at him.

“I was just waiting for you,” she offered, pursing her lips at him. “You told me-“

“Yes,” he cut her off, which never would stop making her irritated, “I told you to come over, didn’t I?”

It was like he hadn’t remembered the text he’d just sent not even an hour ago. She rolled her eyes up at him. “Really? Did you forget that fast?”

There was something off. Lucifer was angry or perturbed or something else and it was frightening her. He wasn’t acting like someone who wanted to talk about getting into a relationship, but rather a man whose eyes burned with a slow, calm, hatred for the woman sitting on his couch.

She switched her tone to that of a more light one, “are you okay?”

He chuckled darkly. “Am I okay?” he growled, letting the anger threatening to spill over get the best of him. “No, I’m not okay.” He had hoped to control himself a little better tonight, but here it all was, bubbling up, consuming him, the emotions he’d felt for her, the lies and manipulation of everyone around him.

She gave him a bit of bite back in her tone, “what did I do this time?” Her feet slipped down off the coffee table and she glared up at him, arms coming to rest defensively by her side. She realized for a moment that, if she screamed, no one would hear her and it made her shiver. This man towering over her was a lot bigger, a lot stronger, and he seemed to hold something against her right now that made him angry, hateful.

It made him bite each word, “you were sent here by my father to guile me into thinking that you cared for me. You played along while I came to adore you.” He spit the last word out as if it were some awful taste in his mouth. “You made me think that you cared for me, that you wanted to be here with me, and everyone played along with it – manipulating me, laughing at me. All for what, Decker? Free ticket to heaven? Promise of angelic royalty? What?!” Now he was almost screaming at her, towering above her, too close, his shoulders rippling with rage and hands clenched into fists by his side.

For a moment, Chloe had no idea what to say or feel at his words. Where did it all even come from? Was he really so unpredictable that she didn’t even have the slightest inkling when or what he would be mad at her about? He thought that she was manipulating him in some way? In cahoots with his family to trick him into liking her? How could he ever think that of her? How could he be that selfish to think that she would ever degrade herself and sell herself for anything. At first, she was stunned, so small looking up him, his stare running cold lighting down her spine. And she should have been afraid, but she just. Wasn’t.

Instead, anger like she’d never felt before in any relationship bubbled up in her stomach, and she stood, almost chest to chest with the tall, dark Lucifer. She glared up at him, just as much seething in her tone. “How dare you,” she said back, looking right into his eyes. “How dare you assume that I would manipulate someone like that. You fucking asshole.” The words sounded foreign in her mouth, almost awkward.

“Oh?” he snarled, “and what were you doing with me all this time, Chloe? Hmm? Just getting to know me, getting close to me just for the sake of things?” He said it like it was a preposterous idea; like she was so selfish that she couldn’t possibly just like him for him.

“You – You put yourself into my path!” she screeched, losing control of her anger, putting her hands on his chest and pushing back a bit, not surprised that he didn’t budge. “You came to me! Made yourself my partner! You- and then I started to like you, you dick! Really like you!” Tears pricked at her eyes as she was overcome with emotions she hadn’t felt in a long time – had she ever felt them at all?

“I just wanted to be with you!” she yelled. “That’s why I’ve been flirting with you all this week. Trying to - ugh –“ she threw her hands to her head – “trying to let you know that I didn’t regret that kiss, that I wanted this –“ she gestured between them. “That I wanted something between us, Lucifer. That I wanted you.”

His eyes softened for a second, but they went back to cold, dark steel in an instant. Even if she did know nothing about it - it didn’t change anything. “You were put in my path to manipulate me,” he told her. “The perfect woman for me, placed on earth to ruin me as it were.” His voice was lower now, darker than it had ever been. She saw something like hurt in his eyes.

“Lucifer, I’m not conspiring with your family,” she told him. “I kissed you, I did all this because I wanted to be with you of my own free will. I have feelings for you.” Her voice cracked, the fear that she had been holding for that exact sentence now all too real and hanging between them like thick smoke.

“You think you have free will?” Lucifer scoffed. He shook his head once, and then abruptly walked away from her, striding to the bar. She turned around on her heels, anger picking up again. So this was it? She was going to spill every feeling she had and he was going to laugh at her, to tell her in some way that she didn’t even have real feelings?

“So I was put in your path to tempt you?” she asked, watching him as he poured himself a drink. “That’s what you think?”

“That’s what I know,” he retorted, meeting her gaze over the rim of the thick tumbler now held up to his lips.

“Then what’s stopping you?” She felt a bit of hesitation before her next sentence. “All this time you’ve been all talk of what you wanted to do with me, what you could do.” She cleared her throat. “And now that you know that I’m just some pawn in a stupid game what’s stopping you from having your way with me and then discarding me like the rest? What’s stopping you from fucking me and then never speaking to me again? You’ve wanted me for this long, right? And now you know that you can just take me because I was obviously meant to be a ploy for you. Not anything more important in the grand scheme of things!”

His eyes softened a bit again, and he downed to rest of the brown bourbon he’d poured into his glass before clearing his throat and leaning back onto the bar table. “You need to leave, Chloe,” he said curtly, uncaring.

“No,” she bit back, defiance riddling her tone, “I won’t. I’m going to stand here until you stop blaming everyone else – including me – for your damn problems or do something about it.”

His eyes turned dark and he pushed off from the bar, suddenly stalking toward her again, this time with purpose and swiftness that made her heart flutter in her chest. A small smile curled at the edge of his lip and it was predatory and dangerous. She suddenly realized she had just told Lucifer to – unceremoniously – fuck her – and God, how long had he been waiting for her to say that?

He took two long fingers and pushed a stray lock of honey hair behind her ear, skin alighting hers with something she’d never felt before. Electricity, sizzling and hot and running straight through her, shocking her heart to pump faster; she was the rabbit to his wolf, starring up at him wide-eyed and breathing a little too hard.

“Are you refusing to vacate my home until I fuck you, Chloe?” the word _fuck_ sounded too good in his low voice, bouncing off the walls of her insides and flushing her core with a think, throbbing ache that was all too real. His smile was, for lack of words, devilish. He had done a total 360 and she had no idea what he was thinking, but, God, yes, she wanted to have sex with him, even if it was just once. Maybe it would only be that and then done, and she was fine with that. Well, not really, but she would be in time. The pull she had felt toward him since the day her first spoke to her - since he first ran a finger down one of the scars on her arm nonchalantly -  it was all too much.

“I-“ she cleared her throat, suddenly realizing how dry it was – “I think that was the gist of it, yeah.”

She had a sudden realization that Lucifer was huge, tall and lean and muscle – and, oh, she was tiny compared to him, tiny even compared to the women he usually brought up here. She really shouldn’t have skipped so many breakfasts or weight training classes, she thought as he framed two huge feet beside her own, trapping her socked toes in. Maybe she wouldn’t be so slight if she’d just eaten some damn dinner every now and then –

“Is this consent, Detective?” he asked, clearly amused at how nervous she was becoming, at the flush framing her cheeks and running along her nose.

“Yes, I want you to have sex with me,” Chloe told him quietly, silently picking at her thumb nail while staring up at him.

Oh God, he smelled so good, the sweetest hint of something with darky, musky undertones that had her reeling with excitement and arousal. Her legs clenched together from the stare he was directing at her, his eyes hooded with lust and contemplation. Couldn’t he just do something already? She fidgeted under his hungry stare, shifting her feet slightly. He framed her just a little more, not letting her move from the spot, holding her gaze. “Then it’s a deal.” His smile grew too wide, and for a moment she thought of taking back everything she had just requested. Or was it too late for that?

Lucifer suddenly pushed Chloe onto the leather couch, watching her hit with a thud and giving her no time to collect herself before he was on her – all at once he surrounded her. Big hands roaming her rib cage, fingers tickling at her stomach. She giggled and then clamped her mouth shut.

“Oh,” he groaned, “of course you’re ticklish, Chloe.”

“Problem with that?” she asked, a little gasp from her when he lapped at her neck, chasing hot tongue with little bites.

“Heavens no,” he purred, “that just means you’re more sensitive for me.”

She writhed under him, realizing that he wasn’t exactly lying about that. Her whole body was one exposed nerve for him, and he played her just like he did the large piano in the room. She knew that he would be good, but hearing and experiencing were two different things, and he quickly found the most sensitive parts of her most chaste flesh easily.

And oh – oh – that spot on her neck. She melted beneath him, already panting and whimpering just a little.

He quickly realized she was bucking into him with her sharp little hips and he chuckled dark and low, the sound sliding like hot honey down her core. He skittered his hands up her shirt, underneath her breast to pluck at the soft flesh there.

She groaned, not wanting to take the backseat anymore and instead running her hands up and down his back, touching briefly the scars he had forbidden from her.

He caught her off guard when he took both hands and pinned them above her head, just where the back of the couch creased.

She practically whined at the loss of contact while one of his huge hands easily encased her own two wrists. “No,” she more pleaded then demanded, but her body betrayed her, the arousal that had already been swirling around her amping up that much more.

He had to admit her hands roaming his back had sent little sparks of their own shooting through him, but that was not what this night was for. This night was for him to teach her something, and learn she would. There was something about her that made him feel so Alpha, so dominant, so out of control. He wanted her all to himself, writhing beneath him, strapped up to his bed where he could keep her forever, and that scared him more than he wanted to admit. For the first time he realized that this woman – she was _his_ – made for him, slight frame trembling and breathing beneath him. And oh, he would haver her. By his father’s words and now by hers, and maybe he would keep her. Because she was heroin. The smell of her arousal, the thought of making her come until she _begged_ him to stop, the way her voice hitched when he plucked the already hard nipples under her thin bra.

“No?” he mocked playfully, stroking the pad of his thumb over both of her nipples roughly, pinching them and tickling them into hard little diamonds.

She moved into his hips with her own, making him realize just how rock hard his cock was becoming, no doubt pressing against her and letting her know just how big he was – and he was big.

“Wanna touch you,” she groaned arching her back off the couch, so responsive to his torture that it delighted him to just watch her squirm.

“Mmmm,” he played, grinning at her, “that wasn’t the deal, Chloe. Remember?”

She went to protest, but he cut her off by taking one nipple into his mouth through the thin piece of bralette fabric. Laving and then chasing the warmth of his tongue with a bite hard enough to make her cry out.

“The deal was that I fuck you,” he reminded in a chastising tone, no doubt tailored to make her pussy clench and her toes curl. “Was it not?”

She was so focused on his other hand playing with her nipple that she hadn’t heard his question, and he pinched roughly to elicit a response. “Yes,” she hissed, enjoying herself far too much to care at this point. She thought back briefly to when she was younger, when she would love to fantasize about being thoroughly dominated and owned, and that’s exactly what he was giving to her – something that sparked a deep, unruly desire within and made her _want_.

He continued his assault on her already sore nipples, curling his tongue and fingers in nimble, swift and slow patterns that were unpredictable and maddening. She struggled to free her hands once and realized that he was at least ten time stronger than her.

Lucifer let one hand pluck at her right nipple, still clad in damp cloth, while his other traveled down her belly, tickling again, and she was far too sensitive for that. She twitched and giggled, her taut stomach flinching away at his spidery digits. How were they so big but so nimble? “Lucifer, no tickling,” she warned.

She realized her mistake when he popped her nipple from his mouth and suddenly dug the hands of his finger just where her hips met her pussy, in the crease of her thigh. She arched off the couch, squealing with laughter. “No!” she screeched, trying her best to avoid his assault. His fingers stayed dug into her flesh though, not budging as they wriggled against her.

“No tickling?” he asked. “But I like tickling.”

“Stop,” she giggled, bucking up and down and squirming away as best as she could. “Please stop.”  


His cock throbbed at her pleading words, and he realized he could get very used to that phrase coming from her pretty lips. “A deal then? I’ll stop now, but we’ll have to resume at a later date.”

She didn’t particularly know what he meant, but she knew that that sort of deal would hold only hell for her. But, then again, that did mean that he’d at least be touching her at some point again, she hoped, so she nodded. “Yes, just stop!”

He did, using his hand to unbutton her jeans and slip a finger down to where her panties met her stomach. He traced a line across her panty line, then dipped his fingers down further to cup all of them against her slit in a broad motion that had her panting and chanting his name, mouth open and pussy careening into his hand.

His tongue continued the assault on her nipples again while his hand brought her to an edge of a precipice that she wouldn’t like to admit was too fast, too much.

“I’m gonna cum,” she whined, eyes closed, back arching. How long had it been since she’d felt that sweet release? Since she let go? At least a few months.

“Already?” he asked, his voice sending her that much closer to her orgasm. It sounded so smug, so satisfied and dark with arousal.

He contemplated not letting her come then, reveling in the fact that he could control her body so easily. He wanted more out of her, he wanted to make her scream and beg and be an absolute wreck before he let her have her peak, but that was for another time: tonight he would make her come, just as he wanted, again and again.

He drew all but his thumb and two fingers away from her swollen core, using his two fingers to dip inside and collect her juices onto them, only to spread them around her clit. That earned him a moan of approval, and he quickly found just the right rhythm to keep her moaning. Her clit was so sensitive, and he rapidly learned that anything more than circling just outside of it was borderline too much for her. He’d have fun later desensitizing that little clit.

He replaced his fingers with his thumb, beginning the same rhythm again and pushing them into her heat. His cock twitched at how tight she was, and he wondered, vaguely, how exactly he would fit into her as hard as he was becoming.

“Don’t stop,” she prayed as his fingers found their own rhythm brushing her G-spot while his thumb worked her clit. He took the other nipple into his mouth and sucked. If she had any coherent thought left, she might have wondered how he was so good at multitasking.

Lucifer tipped Chloe over the edge and let her ride out her orgasm on his fingers. It was too good, and white hot light shot into her vision for a moment, overtaking her body with waves of thick pleasure and release.

He let go of her wrists then and she let them slump down, panting, taking her hands and pushing his own away from her now overly sensitive pussy. He obliged, letting his fingers plop out of her underwear and trail up her stomach to her neck. He took it softly in one hand, letting the other grip her hip as he kissed her, deep and yearning.

She let her small hand travel down to where his cock threatened to burst from his expensive pants and drew a line down it. He took in a sharp breath and stopped kissing her. His mouth still over hers, hot breath on her skin. “Careful,” He warned.

“Why?” she asked, voice slow and tired and satiated, eyes hooded with pleasure. “I thought this was what we were doing.”

He didn’t respond. Instead he picked her up from the couch in one swift motion, her hands twitching up to his shoulders in surprise. “I can walk,” she told him as he carried her down the corridor to his bedroom.

He grinned in reply. “Let’s fix that.”

She laughed nervously, hanging onto him, taking in his scent, the afterglow of her orgasm and the thought that she would soon have another were enough to make her heady with arousal again.

He plopped her down onto the softest sheets she had ever felt, quickly chasing her with his own lithe body. She had no time to recover when he slipped her jeans off, marveling at how completely soaked her little pair of pastel green panties were.

She returned the favor by helping him take his shirt off, lazily running her hands down his abdomen as he had done to her. Next came her shirt, then her bra. He observed how berry red her nipples had turned from his ministrations and smiled at her wickedly. “I like these,” he told her, pinching both again, earning a soft yelp from his over-sensitized Chloe.

Her body was smaller than he had imagined it would be, golden and soft under the lights of his room. She was beautiful, and he’d known that from the day he met her, but now even more so, the post orgasm glow lighting her eyes and her honey hair spilling over his black bed sheets. He forgot why he would even be mad at such a creature for a moment before he moved so that he was on top of her.

She took the opportunity to clasp her legs around his abdomen and pull his hips closer to hers, grinding into him before he pulled away and earned a low whine from the woman underneath him.

He _tsked_ at her and began making his way down her body, noticing with disdain that he could see her ribcage all too well through her soft skin. He peppered kisses along the length of it and her tummy, and tongued her navel, earning another giggle. He went lower, earning her hands in his hair as he took her underwear with his teeth and pulled the hem down just above her mons. He took a minute to breath her in, her scent was exquisite, her pussy wet and swollen and he knew that he could drink from her for at least a night if she could handle it.

He nudged her gently to flip over onto her stomach, and she obliged, heart speeding up again when he lifted her ass off the bed and spread her legs impossibly wide. She squirmed under his gaze, realizing just how exposed to him she was right then, how she must have been dripping. Her core heated up, and it felt like an eternity of him staring and making her wriggle until he placed two large hands on both her hips and settled underneath her sex, pulling her down so that his face was buried into her pussy.

She yelped as his side burns scratched her and his nose nuzzled against her clit. “Lucifer,” she squealed, trying to pull her hips up, feeling all to vulnerable.

He pulled her back down onto his face, all her sensitive bits coming into contact with his strong features once again, and then he began to all but devour the poor woman.

His tongue ran circles over her clit, lips sucking teasingly at her while he kneaded her ass in his hands, spreading it so that she sunk deeper onto his face – so that she had nowhere to get away from him.

She was so responsive to every suckle he gave her, every lick and nip sent her keening in a different direction. Her voice was a sobbing, breathy mess of yesses and no’s and incomprehensible sounds that pushed him into her further.

He drank from her like he had been dying of thirst in the desert for a thousand years, her cum dribbling down over his chin, cheeks, and forehead like watery dew on a cold morning.

Pushing his tongue inside her while he nuzzled that ever sensitive bud with his nose, he found the rough patch of skin just behind her entrance and lapped at it in a way she had never felt before.  It was so much better than his fingers and it was enough to send her toppling over the edge again, her whole center throbbing and contracting on his face as she rode out her second orgasm.

But he wasn’t done. The climax had her hips week, legs shaky; she had no choice but to sink down on him that much more, thighs scraping over his stubble and clitoris free to plop into his mouth while he closed his lips around it and sucked and – “sensitive” she sobbed, clawing at the bedsheets like a mad woman.

Lucifer hummed in approval against her clit and that in combination with his tongue and his constant hold over it – sucking it and flicking it over and over – was enough to send her into her third unwarranted and violent orgasm.

He nibbled at her inner lips while she came down from that high, and lapped up as much as she would give him. Drenched was the proper way to describe it and she tasted so good – she tasted like _his._

“No more,” she whispered, pussy clenching around his face in desperation.

She sounded so pretty, then, that he almost felt a tug on his heart strings. He wanted more, though, he wanted to eat her in every way he knew how, wanted her to ride his face until her juices stopped flowing and she was thoroughly spent. He supposed, though, that he did promise to fuck her.

With a small grunt, he let go of her hips and she slid off of him onto the bed above, her ass landing just at the top of his head. He turned around to marvel at how she contracted for him, at how shining she was from cum and sweat. “It’s so good,” he breathed, not an ounce of deception in his voice. “You taste so good, too hard to resist. I want to eat you alive.”

She shuddered, surprised at her bodies ability to want him again after the three borderline violent orgasms he’d just sent her crashing into. It was almost comical – that this man that seemed so out control at every moment was so in control here, in his bed. But, then again, she had heard his praises sung from other women and men alike. And she vaguely wondered if he’d ever payed this much attention to a lover before.

She quickly shied away from his eyes roaming up her ass and crawled up to a sitting position with strength that was jello at best. Her cheeks glowed in embarrassment when she realized she was staining his sheets with how wet she was.

As if reading her mind, he crawled up after her and shook his head, placing each hand on one of her knees, encompassing them. “I’ll never be changing these sheets again,” he whispered, all dark tone and timbre now, heady with lust for her.

She closed the distance between them and took his lips on her own, catching him off guard for just a moment. There, he felt it again, that flame of love lick at the underside of his breast bone, flaring up his body and into his head. He pushed it away and brought one hand up to push her down onto the sheets at the same time, finally coming up onto all fours above her to free the straining erection beneath his trousers.

Chloe sucked in a breath when she saw how big he was, fear curling in her tummy along with the arousal that had been building again, betraying her. His cock hung low, engorged and almost purple, coming to rest just under his navel.

He was all predator now, stalking up his prey’s body and not giving a damn whether she “bit off more than she could chew” or not. His eyes sparked something mad with lust and she felt her breath quicken in response.

Chloe came up on her elbows, pushing away her anxiety to kiss him again. He let her this time, but it was all tongue and teeth from him; less gentle and more needy.

When he let her mouth go, she grabbed his cock in her hand and ran her fingers down the length of him, earning a moan from the beautiful man sculpted over her.

She felt pride at how he twitched and bucked into her hand while her small, dexterous fingers roamed the girth of him, caressing veins and stopping to roll his head between her thumb.

“I want to be on top,” she told him, unsure of whether she _could_ be on top after the orgasms she had had.

“By all means,” he panted while her hand worked him freely. Damnit, he wasn’t supposed to lose control like this but her small hand knew just the places on him that were most receptive, and he couldn’t help but yearn to be inside of her and nothing else.

She pushed him, then, catching him by surprise enough to actually make him falter back for a moment before she came up onto all fours before him, her perked breasts heaving with air.

He was sitting cross-legged now, and she pulled herself onto him by his shoulders, assured that he was strong enough to hold her and then some. She framed both thighs with her own and positioned herself just above his reaching cock. Taking it in one hand again, she let herself sink down and rub the entirety of her core against the head, keeping his eyes locked onto hers all the while.

She smiled a bit when she felt him melt and rut up into her all at the same time. She was so wet, so warm, so

_made for him_ , he thought for a cruel moment.

A few more strokes and then he was positioned at her entrance, his length more than ready to enter her quivering, small hole. She took a deep breath and sank down onto him just a little, letting his head penetrate her entrance. Her other hand clung to his shoulder tightly while she descended further, inch by inch, onto his cock, drawing in breath like she was doing aerobics instead of having sex. Once he was seated fully within her, using every ounce of self control he had not to fuck her into the mattress so hard that it broke, he shuddered with her.

“You’re so tight, Chloe,” he told her, staring up at her through his lashes, mouth left open just a little.

“You’re huge,” she whined low, moving experimentally onto him and feeling the jolt of pleasure and pain that came with it.

He smiled at her, then, and gathered his hands around her knees to pull both legs around his abdomen.

She interlocked her ankles behind his back and moaned as she sunk deeper onto him, wriggling a bit but only serving to descend further. There he was, holding her ass with both hands, nestled within her while she came to the realization that she wasn’t going anywhere and that he was all encompassing.

She dropped her head onto his shoulder, hair falling down his back, allowing her tight core to accommodate the length stretching it into its brink.

“Am I hurting you?” he asked softly.

She felt her heart give a little throb at that question, appreciating his self control and his desire to keep her safe even from himself.

“No,” she answered truthfully, “it’s just so much.” She thought of her tiny pink vibrator back at home and how it was enough to fill her completely – it was only a third of the size of him, she thought, and here he was nestled up into her as a deep as he could go.

“Mmm,” he hummed, eyes glazed with lust, on the brink of losing himself completely. She fit together with him perfectly, perfect on his cock, squeezing him in all right places and so, so wet.

He pulled her hips up and let her sink back down onto him and she hissed with the movement, not surprised as he did it again, and then slower. She helped by digging her heels into his back, pricking her nails into his shoulders as he picked up the pace, moving her hips up and down onto him.

Slick, wet sounds filled the room as Chloe and Lucifer moaned together, her nipples brushing his chest as she helped herself ride him.

His eyes were open, hers were closed, and he watched her flushed mouth hang open, her pretty pink breasts heave with every thrust, her hair fall into her face.

He was so close already, and it frightened him that she could push him over the edge so soon.

They picked up their pace, fucking each other, each finding a different angle that suited them. Chloe perked up her hips a bit so that he rubbed her g-spot with every thrust and Lucifer pulled her even closer to sheath himself deeper and deeper, like he couldn’t get enough.

They rocked together in a perfect, messy, beautiful tangle that had both moaning low and gripping the other’s skin tight enough to leave bruises.

Lucifer sped up a bit, earning a high keen from the woman he was buried in. His hips snapped up and down to meet her, sinking deeper with each thrust.

Chloe held onto him for dear life, realizing she would quickly be toppling over the edge again if he kept his angle up. “Don’t stop,” she told him, pleading.

He deepened his thrust if that was even possible, using his hand to control the motion of her hips on him so that she was pressed into every of inch of his body. He snapped up once more, twice, and sent her into another orgasm that had her sobbing his name.

Hearing her scream his name was enough to make him spill inside of her in the next few moves, his cock twitching and spasming into her equally quivering walls.

For a moment, they sat there, each adjusting to the fact that they had just had amazing sex. For Lucifer, it was more common, but Chloe was overtaken by all the emotions welling inside of her.

And he had never been so thoroughly spent and left raw by another being. She was addictive, he thought with a bit of fear for her and him both.

After a minute, he let her legs drop back down. Chloe fell back onto the bedsheets after slipping off of his cock, the aftershock of orgasm still wracking her body as she fingered the soft fabric in her hands. Lucifer remained seated, watching her and panting.

“Water?” he offered.

She nodded, unsure of what to say to him except, “that would be great.”

He stood up from the bed, his cock still wet and swollen and bouncing almost comically, and strode out of the room. He was back a few moments later with a glass of water for both of them. Chloe took hers eagerly and sat up as she drank.

She felt embarrassed of all things, and she hated herself for it. The man that had made her come undone in seconds with his tongue was now just…. Looking at her as he sipped his glass of cool liquid. Chloe had already downed half of hers, and then her brain reminded her that she had a child.

“Fuck,” she said, “what time is it?”

He glanced behind him at the clock on the wall. “One”

Jesus, had it really been that long? Chloe groaned and peered over the side of the bed for her underwear. “Maze,” she said, “was watching Trixie. I said I’d be home by ten.”

“Ah, I’ll text her,” Lucifer nodded, pulling his phone from the nightstand where he’d put it earlier.

“No,” Chloe told him, “I need to go home anyway. I’ll explain things when I get there.”

Was that a look of disappointment on his face? At that she felt a bit guilty.

Damnit, did he really let himself get so emotionally invested from having sex with her that now he didn’t want her to leave? He knew it was all a mistake to let her stay here with him and make him so vulnerable, and his feelings just compounded that even further.

He took her hand in his own, eyes boring into hers. “Stay,” he told her, the word warm and hoarse. “Stay with me.”

He’d never asked anyone to stay before, he’d never had any feelings like this for anyone, and he was terrified. God be damned, if she was meant to be his then it was too much for him to see her every day but to never touch her again. He wanted her now, in every sense of the word, and he didn’t care about anything or anyone else.

Chloe went to refuse but realized that she wanted to stay there with him, too, curled in his arms, possibly kissing him again. Plus, it was a weekend night for her, and he looked so gorgeous…

“So you’ll text Maze?” she asked, unready to deal with the woman herself.

A grin lit up his lips and he nodded. “Of course I will,” he assured, pulling his phone up to his face again to tap on its screen in a no-doubt quick text.

After he was done, he placed his phone down beside him on the bed and they sat there, looking at one another, completely naked, sweat still drying on their bodies from the previous few hours.

“What is this?” Chloe asked eventually, gesturing between the two.

“I don’t know,” Lucifer answered truthfully, his face thoughtful.

“Are we going to date?” Chloe asked.

“Date?” Lucifer almost scoffed, the word foreign in his mouth.

Chloe flinched back a bit, and he quickly corrected himself. “I’ve never dated anyone before.”

Chloe raised an eyebrow at him and smiled. “Really?”

“Really really,” Lucifer nodded, smiling back. “So if we _date_ you’ll have to tell me what that entails, exactly.”

“Do you still think I’m conspiring against you?” Chloe asked, worrying her bottom lip with her teeth.

“No,” Lucifer told her, “but it seems you _were_ made to torture me, detective.”

Chloe giggle a little. “I could say the same to you, Lucifer.”

He beamed at that, and she groaned inwardly at his smug look. There’d be no living with him after that admission. Or after the several orgasms that he had just gifted her.

She switched her tone quickly. “Well, dating involves trust,” she told him, “and monogamy. We trust each other and it works out fine. We never go behind one another’s backs and so on and so forth.”

Lucifer cocked his head, brows furrowed, and took a deep breath. “Let’s discuss it in the morning, shall we?”

Chloe nodded, a little reluctant to do that but more than tired enough to sleep.

“Do you want me to sleep on the couch?” she asked, moving to get up from his bed.

He grabbed her wrist and brought her back down to him easily, his nose almost colliding with her own as her ass bounced onto his lap, dick twitching up again to throb at her abdomen. “And how will we have any fun if you do that?” he asked wickedly.

Chloe flushed, shaking her head. “I’m tired, Lucifer,” she told him. “My libido is not what it once was.”

He huffed. “well, we’ll have to fix that, but for now, I suppose I’ll let you rest.”

She snorted at his cocky attitude. “So, couch?” she asked.

He shook his head and drew her close to him. “Bed,” he countered softly.

She agreed hesitantly and laid down with him on the huge mattress, scooching closer to him a little more boldly than she thought she had in her.

He wrapped the blanket that had fallen to the floor around both of them, keeping a safe distance away for fear that too much contact would be too tempting. If he had it his way, sleep would be a thing of her past, but tonight he was content to drift off with her under the covers. She brought her small hand up to hold his own and they fell into sleep, not touching save for that bit of contact.

He was fucked, he thought lazily, fading into a strange colorful dream. But, _oh_ , so was she.


End file.
